


Loosening the Tension

by stuphanie



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, and makoto basically being the cutie that he is, sousuke being needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuphanie/pseuds/stuphanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has a rough day training and his shoulder injury flares up again. Luckily, Makoto is more than happy to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosening the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I ship SouMako so hard they're just sweet muscly babies ahhhhhh

Makoto barely looks up as the door to the apartment opens. He finishes the paragraph of the novel he is reading before he sets it to one side, ensuring the corner of the page is folded down. He stands up from the armchair and stretches as Sousuke hangs up his jacket.

“How was practice?”

“Fine.”

Something in Sousuke’s voice stops Makoto mid-stretch. Sousuke has his back to him, and Makoto wonders if it’s on purpose.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Makoto frowns, the other’s tone of voice not doing a good job of convincing him. He gets his answer when Sousuke hisses as he bends down to untie his shoes. Makoto crosses the short distance between them; Sousuke kicks off his shoes irritably and leans against the wall, his eyebrows knitting together in apparent discomfort. He catches the concerned look on his boyfriend’s face.

“My shoulder,” Sousuke mumbles, cupping it in one hand whilst rolling his arm in a clockwise motion. He doesn’t look at his lover as he approaches.

“Can I see?”

Sousuke attempts to lift his shirt off with one arm, cursing when his elbow gets trapped in the material. Very much stuck, a gasp hitches in his throat when Makoto’s long fingers skate against his abs as the brunet gently pulls the garment over the other’s head, gentler even when the material brushes over Sousuke’s shoulder. Makoto contemplates his boyfriend’s shoulder closely; there’s no bruising to indicate any severe damage.

“Maybe I just worked too hard,” Sousuke says flippantly, dragging his eyes away from Makoto’s intense gaze.

“Hmm, maybe,” the other hums, still distracted. His eyes flick up to the taller boy. “Come with me.”

Makoto leads the way to their shared bedroom. Intrigued, and somewhat puzzle, Sousuke watches as Makoto rifles through the wardrobe for something. The brunet casts a look back at his boyfriend.

“Lay on your front on the bed.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Sousuke complies, slowly sliding into the most comfortable position possible. He’s facing away from Makoto now, feeling the bed dip when the other joins him.

“What – ah!” Sousuke is interrupted by something cool and wet dripping onto his back. He shifts round to see and hisses in pain again.

“Relax,” Makoto soothes. “This might help you.”

“I hope you’re right, Tachibana,” Sousuke grumbles. However, he resumes position on his front again, his head resting on crossed arms in front of him. He feels more liquid being poured onto his back. Shivering slightly, he finds the coolness of the liquid soothing.

“Is it too cold?” Makoto asks, concern seeping into his voice.

“No. Keep going.”

With a quiet chuckle, Makoto presses his fingertips to his boyfriend’s skin, marvelling at the contrast between burning flesh and chill of the massage lotion. He feels Sousuke tense beneath him, a small rush of breath escaping his lips when Makoto straddles his lower back to gain a better angle. Makoto begins rubbing in small clockwise circles, starting at the dip below the other’s shoulder blades, slowly working his way up along the spine, relishing the slow relaxed breaths of the male below him. Sousuke lets slip a sigh of content occasionally, though gasps sharply when the pressure of large hands reaches his shoulder.

“Should I stop?” Makoto enquires, halting his actions completely.

“No,” comes the reply after only a moment of thought. “See if you can loosen up the knot.”

Makoto obliges, beginning with delicate presses. He can feel taught muscle, strained even, when he pushes down more firmly, kneading the skin with circular movements of fingertips and knuckles.

A moan escapes Sousuke’s mouth and he’s surprised when he doesn’t feel remotely embarrassed by it. “Ahh, that feels so good, Mako…”

“Good,” the other replies, trying to keep himself steady at the erotic sound of Sousuke’s low, rumbling voice. Makoto increases the vigor of his massaging, his crotch twitching involuntarily at the moans and sighs being elicited from his boyfriend.

“You were right about this helping, after all.”

“Aren’t I always?” Makoto muses, doing his utmost to ignore the persistent straining against his pants. He swallows hard and his hands venture lower down Sousuke’s back, down the valley of his spine. Makoto shifts so that he straddles the other’s thighs, gently tugging at the waistband of Sousuke’s sweats. Makoto can hear the smirk in his voice when the other speaks.

“Is this part of the treatment?” Sousuke asks, amused, though makes no effort to prevent his boyfriend’s ministrations.

Makoto smiles, even though Sousuke can’t see. “Of course.”

A moment later and Sousuke’s ass is exposed, the cheeks taught and round and oh-so-enticing, and Makoto has to resist giving them a soft spank. Instead, he reaches for the massage lotion again and pours a little onto each cheek before massaging the glutes. Sousuke’s ass is so perfect, so sculpted like the rest of him, and Makoto loves how it feels being kneaded and squeezed in his hands. Sousuke is writhing into his touch now, wriggling his hips in miniscule movements, sighing at the attention. Slowly, Makoto allows a slicked thumb to slip between Sousuke’s ass cheeks, the digit poking the ring of muscle. Sousuke gasps and tries to push back into the touch but Makoto pulls away, teasing him.

“Makoto,” Sousuke growls, casting a glare at his boyfriend behind him.

Makoto smiles innocently and continues massaging for a short while before allowing his thumb to enter the man below him.

“Fuck.” Sousuke hisses in pleasure this time, growling when he’s unable to spread his legs.

Makoto whips his own shirt off and leans down so that his mouth ghosts against his boyfriend’s ear and his chest press against his slick back.

“How’s your shoulder?” Makoto whispers, flicking his tongue across the lobe.

“Better,” Sousuke mutters, pushing his ass up to the hardness that presses into him.

“Well, if you’re feeling better, then my work here is done.”

Makoto makes to climb off but a hand shoots out and grabs his wrist. Sousuke is looking up at him, teal eyes clouded with lust and almost fierce desire.

“Don’t you dare,” he growls, yanking Makoto back down on the bed to kiss him roughly on the mouth. Their tongues entwine and Makoto moans into the kiss. They both knew it had been an empty threat but Sousuke can’t suppress the white-hot desire that burns through his veins. He somehow manages to shimmy out of his sweats, pulling Makoto’s pants down in an unceremonious manner.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Makoto chuckles when they break apart, breathless from the kiss. He moves behind Sousuke again and pours more lotion onto his finger, one hand resting on Sousuke’s hip as he lifts himself up onto all fours. Usually, Sousuke hated being in such an exposed position, becoming uncharacteristically nervous whenever he was spread open, but now he is so desperate to feel those slick fingers inside of him that all shame goes out the window.

“Mako,” he grunts when one long finger is pushed into him. A second joins the first shortly after and Sousuke grips at the bed covers, moving back to feel Makoto’s fingers go deeper. He cries out loud when two becomes three, curling this way and that inside of him, cleverly avoiding that deeply sought-out spot. He hears something squirt behind him and a moment later something blunt is pressing against his entrance. At this point he’s so aroused that he pushes against Makoto’s cock of his own accord, a strangled cry escaping his throat as he feels the thickness of the dick move inside him up to the hilt.

“Sousuke,” Makoto gasps, one hand clutching his boyfriend’s hip whilst the other lovingly caresses the muscly back before him. He digs his nails in briefly when he starts to move, the delicious tightness of Sousuke’s walls almost overwhelming. Makoto’s pace is slow and meticulous and intense, but even so, he knows that he won’t last soon with the way Sousuke moves his hips back against his, flesh on flesh slapping sounds resonant in the room.

“Fuck,” Sousuke curses as he feels Makoto’s cock hit him deep and hard. He angles himself so that Makoto hits his prostate and he feels pleasure so intense wash over him that he thinks he will pass out for a second. “M-Makoto!”

Makoto increases his pace, removing one of his hands from Sousuke’s body to slick the palm with massage lotion. He reaches around to Sousuke’s own achingly hard dick and tunnels his fist along the length, Sousuke’s moans serving as an aphrodisiac of their own.

“I’m going to come soon,” Sousuke gasps, and then he does, hard, his cum spilling over Makoto’s hand and onto the bed sheets, cursing and moaning loudly as his cock gives several desperate bursts. Makoto follows suit soon after when Sousuke’s ass clenches around his cock. The brunet spills his seed with a guttural groan, fingers digging into the other’s hips as he grabs on for support.

Makoto collapses a second later, chest heaving, and pulls Sousuke next to him. The ravenet winces slightly but smiles up at his boyfriend, their heads touching. They share an intimate post-coital kiss before Sousuke speaks up.

“You know, if I get that treatment every time I injure myself, I might have to pull my shoulder more often.”

Makoto digs him in the ribs gently, chuckling. “Don’t get used to it.”

Sousuke smirks before rolling off the bed, proceeding to dress.

“Where are you going?” Makoto questions, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Kitchen. I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Makoto stands up and gently pushes Sousuke back down onto the bed, receiving a puzzled look in return.

“You should rest,” Makoto says gently, trailing kisses along his boyfriend’s jaw. “Have a bath and I’ll cook, no arguments. Deal?”

Sousuke returns his kisses, cupping the other’s face in his hands. Looking into those olive eyes, he realises how truly blessed he is to have found someone who cares for him as much as Makoto does. He hopes his feelings transfer into the deep kiss he plants on Makoto’s mouth, smiling warmly when he pulls away.

“Deal.”


End file.
